La peur d'un monstre
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Tenten voit Gaara plus favorablement que la plupart des gens... Jusqu'à ce qu'il manque la tuer ! Très long oneshot... Il aurait dû être moitié moins long !


(Voilà ma vieille Altaïr ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec notre projet, j'avais juste envie d'écrire ça…)

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas créé Naruto. Je le regrette infiniment.

Ca ne devrait pas être aussi joyeux que mes précédentes, mais sait-on jamais !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Gaara/Tenten

Romance/Angst

Oneshot.

Edwin Til' Illan

_**La peur d'un monstre.**_

20 H, chez Sakura

Les quatre filles étaient réunies dans la chambre de Sakura (ses parents étaient absents alors elle avait décidé de se faire une fête improvisée…) et discutaient joyeusement… de mecs, évidemment ! Trois d'entre elles avaient des cœurs dans les yeux, la dernière gardait son regard fixé vers la fenêtre.

Sakura et Ino s'étaient rapprochées quand elles avaient arrêté de courir après le même garçon, et les histoires de cœur des filles, qui impliquaient plusieurs équipes et même plusieurs villages ( !) avaientt fait naître une réelle amitié entre elles… Et là, elles avaient décidé de passer une soirée ensemble, et non avec leur petit ami respectif.

« Vous auriez vu la tête de Neji quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas aller au restaurant avec lui ce soir… Je regrette presque d'avoir dû lui faire un coup pareil… s'inquiétait encore Ino.

Oh, arrête, ma vieille ! Faut savoir se faire désirer ! Tu vas pas faire ses quatre volontés, c'est son rôle après tout ! » Sakura devait savoir de quoi elle parlait. Dès qu'elle avait cessé (en apparence) de faire attention à Sasuke, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Pratique, non ?

Tout à fait d'accord, Sakura ! Tiens, tu as vu jusqu'où va Shikamaru pour moi ? Il a même arrêté de dire que « les filles sont galères… » Triompha Temari. »

Elles continuèrent pendant un bon moment à blablater sur les pauvres garçons (ils passèrent d'ailleurs leur soirée à éternuer…), puis de fil en aiguille, elles en passèrent à analyser tous les célibataires (masculins, hé ho !) de leur connaissance, et à les comparer entre eux. En fait, leur but ultime était de découvrir celui qui pourrait bien plaire à Tenten, la seule qui ne soit pas casée…

« Bon, notre vieille connaissance… Lee ? Bon, pas trop… On va pas te caser avec un fou pareil, Tenten !

-Il n'est pas fou. Seulement un peu spécial. Mais vous avez raison, c'est la dernière personne à la quelle je penserais… » répondit la jeune fille en question machinalement.

Les autres continuèrent à passer en revue tous les mecs possibles et imaginables… Naruto ? Non, il était en passe de sortir avec Hinata. Kiba ? Non, Tenten avait horreur des chiens, Shoji ? …

Aucun ne leur paraissait adapté. C'est alors que Temari s'exclama : « Je saiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Mon frère ! »

Toutes la regardèrent avec des yeux énormes. Tenten, elle, avait réagi en détournant le regard brusquement de la fenêtre et en le posant sur Temari… Qui ne rata rien du manège !

« Alors comme ça Kankurô te plaît ? »

Tenten poussa un soupir, et répondit.

« Non. Pas du tout. »

En voyant la tête que tirait son amie, elle tenta de se rattraper… « Non, je veux dire, il est très gentil et tout, mais il ne me plaît pas… comme ça. »

Temari revint à la charge…

« Non, c'est pas ça… Je t'ai bien vue réagir en entendant parler de mon frère, alors je pensais… Pourquoi tu faisais cette tête, dans ce cas ? »

Tenten contrôlait très bien ses expressions. Elle n'en devint pas moins, dans ce cas, rouge comme une tomate. Temari ne comprenait plus rien, et ce fut finalement Ino qui capta.

« Temari, dis moi… Tu n'as qu'un seul frère ? »

Son amie se tourna vers elle d'un air incrédule, et répondit :

« Attends, tu veux parler de Gaara… ? »

Tenten se fit toute petite pendant que ses amies s'exclamèrent en cœur :

« Pas possible ! »

Et ce fut un tollé général contre l'hypothèse formulée :

« Tu rigoles, Ino ? Il est pas capable d'un sentiment humain mon frère ! Même moi et Kankurô, il ne nous aime pas !

Et puis, il fait flipper avec son sable ! (Sakura)

Je crois que vous avez raison, de toutes façons, Tenten est pas folle…

Non, je ne suis pas folle… Mais pour tout le reste, vous avez tort. »

La voix calme et ferme de leur amie les réduit à un silence stupéfait…

« Il a beaucoup changé… Depuis qu'il a rencontré Naruto, en fait. Il commence à tenir à toi, Temari, et à Kankurô, et à comprendre ce que c'est que l'amour et l'amitié. Il commence à comprendre qu'il est humain… C'est depuis que j'ai compris ça que j'ai beaucoup moins peur de lui. »

Un grand silence se fit dans la chambre.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Tenten, et les cerveaux essayaient de digérer l'information…

« Bon, c'est pas tout, ça mais, je vais aller m'entraîner… Rien de tel qu'une séance de lancer de Shurikens nocturne pour aiguiser ses sens… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
23 H, terrain d'entraînement.

Cela faisait deux heures que Tenten enchaînait les coups de maître sur les cibles fixes. Elle regrettait de ne pas disposer de cibles mouvantes, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a… Elle s'essuya le front avec sa manche, et décida d'arrêter pour ce soir là. Elle reviendrait le lendemain. En plus, ses parents n'allaient pas être ravis de la voir se pointer chez elle à une heure pareille…

Elle n'était pas pressée de se faire engueuler en fait. Non, elle allait rester. Autant avoir des ennuis pour quelque chose. Elle recula des plusieurs pas et s'apprêta à lancer un kunaï (pour changer), quand une chauve-souris la frôla… Surprise, elle fit un quart de tour sur elle-même, et lâcha l'arme, qui partit droit en avant… Là où aurait dû se trouver un fourré… Mais il y avait une ombre, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué… Bon sang, mais elle allait tuer quelqu'un ! Elle allait hurler une mise en garde, quand une sorte de barrière s'interposa entre le kunaï et l'ombre… Puis, avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, la barrière se déplaça vers elle, et l'enveloppa, resserrant sa prise de plus en plus… Elle ne pouvait plus respirer… Elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer un appel à l'aide…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un choc inconnu parcourut le corps de Gaara du Désert… Une sorte de douleur ? Ben voilà autre chose. Il ne pouvait plus tuer les gens tranquillement maintenant ? Voilà que son sable pouvait refuser une victime ! Il fut obligé de relâcher son emprise, et vit le corps précédemment enveloppé de sable s'affaisser à terre…

Il haussa les épaules et allait s'éloigner… De toutes façons, la personne qui avait tenté de le tuer devait avoir déjà succombé au manque d'air… Pourtant, il ressentait une drôle d'envie de voir qui c'était…

Il s'avança, et poussa du pied le corps vers une zone éclairée par le clair de lune…

Son cœur rata un battement (tiens ? Une nouvelle sensation ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?), en voyant qu'il connaissait cette personne. Une fille de Konoha qu'il avait remarqué pendant son séjour et que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il avait souvent suivi des yeux dans la rue… Tenten, c'était ça ? Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait faire, puis décida de s'en aller, comme d'habitude. Mais…

« Tenteeeeeeen ? Tu es là ? »

Tiens, c'était la voix de l'agaçante kunoichi aux cheveux roses… Sakura Haruno. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là à cette heure-ci ? Elle venait, l'assassiner, elle aussi ?

« Tenten, c'est toi ? Non, attends, tu es qui ? Et ne t'en vas pas comme ça ! Non, attends cette silhouette… Tu es Gaara du Désert ? »

Visiblement, elle venait d'apercevoir le corps de son amie étendu sur le sol, et son inquiétude et sa colère montante l'empêchait d'avoir aussi peur de lui qu'elle ne l'aurait dû… Mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui en vouloir, bizarrement.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ? »

Elle s'était jetée à genoux près du corps de son amie et l'examinait.

« Elle n'est pas morte ? Mais c'est tout juste… Il faut que je l'emmène à l'hôpital… Oh, non, s'il te plaît Tenten, accroche-toi… »

Elle sembla se ressouvenir de la présence de Gaara (qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être oublié…), et en chargeant la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle lui dit, d'une voix qui l'aurait fait frissonner s'il avait été normal :

« Je me fous de la raison pour laquelle tu as fait ça, mais tu as intérêt à te trouver dans le bureau de Tsunade demain, à huit heures, si tu ne veux pas que JE vienne te chercher… »

Et elle partit le plus vite possible…

Il resta là.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tenten était dans le noir… Elle entendait des voix indistinctes… Des bribes de mots et de conversations… Des chuchotements et des bruits de vêtements…

« Elle a été complètement brûlée…

-…sable…

-…réveiller ?

-…chance que Sakura…

-Pourquoi est-il resté… »

A la fin, elle voulut savoir ce que tout ça voulait dire, et se secoua mentalement… Non, pas seulement…

« Elle a bougé !

-Allez chercher Sakura ! »

Elle entendait beaucoup mieux tout à coup…

Le noir devint éblouissant…

« Tenten ? Tu m'entends ?

-saku…ra ? Je… mal…

-Je sais… Chut. Tu es tirée d'affaire, mais tu vas avoir encore mal. Avale ça, et dors. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu pourras parler et voir. »

Tenten sentit quelque chose qui glissait au fond de sa gorge… Et s'endormit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Sakura ? »Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête était tourné vers la gauche sur l'oreiller, et elle avait aperçu une mèche de cheveux roses provenant d'une tête posée sur un coussin…

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut.

« Tenten ! Tu es enfin réveillée… Ca va ? Non ! Ne bouge pas ! Ton corps a été brûlé par…

Le sable ? Le sarcophage de sable ? Gaara ? Je ne suis pas morte, pourtant ? »

Un éclair de panique avait traversé ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait commencé à comprendre…

Sakura haussa les épaules… « Je ne sais pas comment… » Elle lança un étrange regard à l'autre bout de la pièce… Tenten tourna la tête pour suivre ce regard…

« NON ! Sakura ! Au secours ! S'il te plaît… Non ! Le sable… Je ne peux pas… »

Elle paniquait… Gaara se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, la regardant fixement… de ses étranges yeux éternellement tristes…

Sakura la retint par un bras. Elle ne devait pas bouger.

« Calme toi. Il ne te fera rien… Mais rien n'a pu le faire quitter l'hôpital, et…

-C'était un malentendu. » Sur ce, Gaara se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Là, Tenten, malgré sa peur et sa douleur, vit rouge :

« Un malentendu ? Tu agresses les gens par erreur, maintenant ? Tu as failli…

-J'ai cru que quelqu'un m'attaquait. Mon sable n'a pas voulu te tuer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Il allait franchir la porte, quand Sakura riposta.

« Attends, tu as pensé que quelqu'un t'attaquait dans un village allié, où tout le monde te respecte et a peur de toi ? Tu rigoles ? »

Gaara s'immobilisa, le dos aux deux filles.

« J'ai appris par expérience qu'on peut se faire attaquer dans son propre village, par ceux qu'on croit ses amis. Je n'ai donc aucune confiance en Konoha en ce qui concerne ma sécurité. »

Sur ce, il sortit. Sakura sembla sur le point de lui courir après et de le trucider, mais décida qu'elle ferait mieux de soigner Tenten. Ce qu'elle se mit à faire consciencieusement.

Tenten fixait la porte, essayant de comprendre le fond de ce qui avait été prononcé…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

deux semaines plus tard, chez Tenten.

«Tenteeeen ! »

La jeune fille sourit. Depuis qu'elle était guérie et avait été autorisée à se déplacer de nouveau, ses amies avaient décidé de ne la laisser seule que quand elles ne pouvaient pas faire autrement… En fait, tous ses amis (y compris les glaçons style Sasuke et Neji) passaient régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles et l'entraîner au cinéma avec eux… Et maître Gaï lui avait débité une grande tirade (assortie du reflet sur les dents… Tchling !) comme quoi elle avait survécu grâce à la fougue de sa jeunesse…

Tout avait donc presque repris son cours normal, à quelques exceptions près… Quand elle avait voulu reprendre l'entraînement, elle s'était aperçue qu'il lui était impossible d'entrer dans le terrain habituel d'entraînement. Dès qu'elle s'en approchait, elle ressentait des nausées, ne pouvait plus avancer, tombait dans les pommes… Il lui était complètement impossible également de toucher un kunaï. Alors qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à sortir ses shurikens… A chaque fois qu'elle en discutait avec Tsunade ou Sakura, ces dernières lui disaient que c'était un problème psychologique, rien de plus. Elle avait peur de ce qui lui rappelait le « malentendu »… L'endroit où ça s'était produit, l'arme qui avait fait réagir Gaara… Depuis, elle s'entraînait sur le terrain de l'équipe de Sakura à la place, et uniquement aux shurikens… C'était tout de même un peu réducteur…

« Ben quoi, tu rêves ? » Ino, peu patiente comme à son habitude, avait directement monté les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, trouvant qu'elle tardait à répondre.

« Non, non… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien de spécial… Sauf que tu vas immédiatement te mettre en maillot de bain et faire ton sac de plage ! Sortie surprise ! »

Ben v'là autre chose…

« Ino, je suis crevée…

-Raison de plus ! Une bonne séance bronzage et un bain dans une mer bien chaude, ça vous remet une kunoichi ! »

Impossible de discuter avec une fille pareille. Et puis, ça lui changerait les idées…

Dix minutes plus tard, elles retrouvaient Hinata, Sakura et Temari (fraîchement revenue de Suna No Kuni) sur la place. Elles se mirent en route vers la plage en discutant joyeusement. Tenten avaite encore mal à certaines de ses blessures, mais elle essayait de passer outre. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de rester au fond de son lit…

En chemin, elles croisèrent Naruto, Shoji et Lee, qu'elles persuadèrent de se joindre à elles, puis Neji, Sasuke et Shikamaru qui n'eurent pas besoin d'être persuadés… Ils attrapèrent directement la main de leur petite amie et ne montrèrent aucune envie de les lâcher… Même si Shikamaru grogna un « Galère »…

Arrivés près de la plage, Tenten s'arrêta pour acheter de la crème solaire (elle avait encore oublié la sienne, et elle avait besoin d'une crème spéciale pour éviter de cramer à mort. Ses blessures étaient quasiment guéries, mais quand même…) Les autres partirent devant.

Dès qu'elle eut obtenu la précieuse substance, elle s'élança pour rattraper les autres. Mais à peine eut-elle posé un pied sur le sable qu'elle se sentit brûler à nouveau… Elle avait à nouveau aussi mal qu'avant, et elle voyait un trou noir dans lequel elle s'engouffrait…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« On a été stupides.

-Moi aussi. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-On aurait dû y penser. Rien que toucher un kunaï, ça te fait te trouver mal, alors aller à la plage et être entourée de sable… Je n'y ai même pas pensé, alors que je suis un ninja médical ! Je me sens stupide ! A cause de ça, certaines de tes blessures se sont carrément reformées, sous l'effet du choc ! »

Les amis se regardèrent. Ils étaient tous groupés autour du lit de Tenten, à l'hôpital.

« Il faudra bien que ça cesse un jour. Je ne peux pas rester éternellement comme ça. C'était… une bonne expérience, disons.

-Une bonne expérience ? Attends…

-Tu connais le principe de la rééducation ? Je suppose, oui, c'est toi le ninja médical, ici. Quand on se casse un bras, une fois que l'os est rescellé , il faut réapprendre à s'en servir. »

Tous la regardaient, comme hypnotisés, et remarquèrent la lueur déterminée de son regard.

« Je dois réapprendre à toucher un kunaï et à le manier. Je dois réapprendre à toucher et à aimer le sable. Je dois réapprendre à entrer sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je ne me considérerai pas comme guérie si je n'y arrive pas. »

« Tu as raison. » Ils se retournèrent, et Tenten tourna la tête avec difficulté. Tsunade se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regardait.

« Ces séquelles de ton accident (regard furieux de Sakura) t'ont infligé de trop nombreuses faiblesses, dont n'importe quel ennemi pourrait tirer parti. Tu es considérablement affaiblie, puisque tu ne peux même plus te servir de ton arme de prédilection… Tu vas devoir trouver une solution. Mais même ma médecine ne peut rien pour toi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux. Certains digéraient très mal le fait de ne même pas pouvoir lui être utiles…

« Tu n'es pas la seule à qui ton accident ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sakura ait laissé des traces. »

Temari ?

« Gaara a été attaqué de nombreuses fois depuis lors.

- Et alors ? riposta Ino. Ce n'est pas inhabituel si j'ai bien compris.

-Il a été blessé à chaque fois. Il a fallu que je lui vienne en aide, et il n'a même pas tué ses assaillants après. »

-Mais…

-C'est ça. Il n'utilise plus son sable. En fait, il en est incapable.»

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Suna No Kuni, au même moment.

Gaara se tenait au milieu d'une large étendue de sable. Cela devrait l'aider en principe. Il tenta d'invoquer ses pouvoirs et de construire une barrière… de toutes ses forces… Sans succès. Même quand il était en danger, que le sable aurait dû le protéger de lui même, cela ne se produisait même plus… Il devait avoir un blocage…

Il cherchait à maîtriser son sable depuis plus de deux mois. Depuis le malentendu. Il était rentré à Suna dès qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital. C'est en essuyant sa première tentative de meurtre qu'il avait compris que le sable ne lui obéissait plus… Heureusement, sa sœur était là… Il en avait tout de même gardé une cicatrice profonde sur la joue, que même Chiyo-Baa n'avait pu faire disparaître. Tiens, est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de penser à Temari comme de sa sœur ? Oui… Etrange.

Il avait cherché la solution à ses problèmes, sans succès. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution. Il devait remonter à leur source. Il allait partir pour Konoha No Kuni.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A l'hôpital…

« Je vais réapprendre à être moi-même. Et pas seulement pour être un ninja… » Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un souffle, et seule Sakura qui se tenait près d'elle, l'entendit. Elle lança un regard qui évita des répliques intempestives, et ordonna : « Maintenant, tout le monde dehors. Vous n'étiez sensés rester que quelques minutes, il faut qu'elle se repose. »Ils firent l'un après l'autre la bise à Tenten avant de quitter la chambre.

Sakura se tourna vers Tenten.

« Il y a une autre raison, tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, mais…

-Je peux le faire, ça n'a pas d'importance. S'il n'y avait que l'impossibilité de devenir ninja, j'admets que j'aurais peut être lâché prise. Mais… Je veux être capable de faire face à Gaara. Je veux… je veux être reconnue comme quelqu'un de réel, même si je ne viens pas d'un clan… Par le village, d'abord, et ensuite par Gaara. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me semble encore plus important. Peut-être parce qu'il est tellement hors normes…

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'a déjà reconnue… Il a dû lui falloir une bonne raison pour qu'il daigne venir à l'hôpital. Et ensuite, il est resté plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour une personne à laquelle il n'attache aucune importance. Il ne l'aurait probablement même pas fait pour sa propre sœur… Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te remettes dans un état pareil sans personne pour s'occuper de toi… Alors, je vais te faire un cadeau. » Elle fouilla dans une de ses poches, et en sortit…

« Tu rigoles ? Ne m'approche pas avec ça ! »

Un magnifique kunaï… Génial. Juste ce qu'elle avait envie de toucher…

« Je vais te le passer à la ceinture, dans sa gaine. Tu ne risqueras pas de le toucher directement sans le faire exprès, rassure-toi. Mais quand il te viendra l'envie de reprendre ton entraînement au kunaï, prends celui-là. Quand tu l'utiliseras, je le sentirai, et si je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, je viendrai à vitesse grand V. »

Tenten la laissa passer l'arme à la ceinture de la tunique posée sur la chaise, et la remercia. La façon dont Sakura présentait les choses la rassurait. Elle se détendit, et décida d'attendre patiemment de pouvoir sortir de cette stupide chambre aux murs blancs…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Ino et Hinata discutaient dans leur coin en regardant Sakura aider Tenten à se relever. Celle-ci avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres malgré sa dernière crise de faiblesse. Elle se sentait de plus en plus apte à lancer les kunaï. Bon, bien sûr, elle avait toujours une hésitation avant de saisir l'arme, et elle était loin d'avoir regagné son talent habituel, mais elle était en nets progrès. Elle arrivait même à entrer sur le terrain d'entraînement sans trop de problèmes.

Elle devait beaucoup de ses progrès à Sakura, qui était toujours dans les parages quand elle avait des problèmes… A croire qu'elle était surveillée !

Elles virent arriver Temari, qui s'approcha avec un air de quelqu'un qui va lâcher une bombe.

« Les filles… J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer…

-Ne prends pas cette tête-là ! Rien ne peut me baisser le moral aujourd'hui, j'ai trop progressé ! s'exclama Tenten, l'air ravi.

-Bravo… Mais la question, c'est as-tu suffisamment progressé pour supporter de voir mon frère ? »

Là, un grand silence se fit.

« Pardon ? »

Temari hocha la tête, comme pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait parfaitement compris…

« En fait, il est arrivé, et il a dit en me voyant : « Temari, où est Tenten ? »… Je ne lui ai rien dit, je lui ai juste signalé qu'il devait aller voir l'Hokage pour annoncer son arrivée, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il y soit allé… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si l'une d'entre nous le rencontre ? Tenten ? »

Le visage de cette dernière avait changé de la surprise et l'incrédulité, à la peur, puis à une détermination étrange.

« Vous ne m'avez pas vu. Je devrai le voir un jour, je suppose… Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Quelque chose de très important. » et, sans lasser aux autres le temps de parler, elle partit le plus vite possible. Elle fit attention à ce que personne, pas même Sakura, ne puisse la suivre. Elle voulait être totalement seule, pour mettre toute sa détermination et ses efforts dans les essais qui allaient suivre…

Elle arriva au bord de la plage, et la contempla.

Elle fit un pas en avant, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir ou de faire marche arrière. Et elle s'écroula.

Deux heures plus tard, elle avait fait d'innombrables tentatives, elle s'était épuisée, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas avancer sur le sable… Elle vit des silhouettes au loin…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sur la plage, au même instant.

Il regardait la mer, son dos tourné vers le village. Environné de sable, il aurait dû se sentir en sécurité. Au contraire, il était vulnérable… Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de signaler qu'il était arrivé à Konoha à qui que ce soit d'autre que sa sœur. Personne ne le chercherait s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Sauf Temari. Peut-être.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui.Il se retourna à temps pour voir deux shurikens qui fendaient l'air… et pour les éviter.

« Dommage. On aurait pu l'avoir sans se causer trop de soucis, rapidement. Il a fallu qu'il se retourne. Pfff.

-Bof, tu sais bien qu'il ne maîtrise plus son démon, ni son sable. Alors… On va le trucider rapidement, et rentrer prendre l'apéro… »

Pendant que ses deux opposants devisaient comme s'il n'était pas là, ils continuaient à le prendre pour cible à shurikens. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à les éviter, et visiblement, les talents de ses adversaires ne se limitaient pas aux armes de jet. L'un d'entre eux l'attaqua avec son taijutsu… Et Gaara ne s'était jamais soucié de développer le sien… Il s'était toujours fié à son système de défense…

Soudain, le monde passa en couleurs sombres… Il se trouvait au milieu du vide. Le seul décor, c'était ces corps morts qui flottaient en l'air. Des corps de personnes qu'il connaissait… Et que, malgré tout, il aimait… Comme Naruto lui avait appris à aimer. Temari ? Kankurô ? Naruto ? Tant d'autres… Tenten !

Il poussa un hurlement et se débattit pour sortir du cauchemar… Il découvrait une sorte de douleur qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé… plus forte que celle qui lui pesait depuis toujours sur la poitrine…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Gaara ? » Cette voix, qui hurlait, elle la connaissait. Elle ne l'avait entendue que quelques fois, mais elle était gravée dans sa mémoire… en partie pour la souffrance qui y était liée…

Elle perdit contrôle d'elle-même.

Elle devait aller l'aider. Les autres formes qui se détachaient sur le ciel rouge du crépuscule lui tournaient le dos… Elles torturaient Gaara… Non !

Elle s'élança sur le sable, et courut vers eux, en tirant le kunaï accroché à sa hanche.

Plus loin dans le village, Sakura se leva d'un bond, et se mit à courir, entraînant ses amis derrière elle.

Elle avait rejoint le groupe d'hommes… Gaara se tenait à genoux sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, hurlant des noms indistincts. Les autres se retournèrent, et elle leur envoya son kunaï, puis ses shurikens, et évitant les leurs, retrouvant instinctivement son ancienne adresse au combat.

"Elle vient d'où, celle-là ?"

Ses adversaires avaient eu le temps de se ressaisir, et leurs attaques devenaient plus précises… Elle décida de se concentrer sur le danger que représentait le type de droite… Visiblement, l'autre était occupé à maintenir son genjutsu. Il ne pourrait donc pas l'attaquer. En revanche, elle devait faire le champ libre de l'autre côté. Elle réussit à blesser le premier ninja, et s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait fait une erreur…

"Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire… On n'apprend plus ça à l'école ?"

Celui qu'elle avait attaqué gisait sur le sol, perdant tout son sang. Mais l'autre, qui continuait à soumettre Gaara à ce genjutsu qui le faisait hurler, était visiblement plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Suffisamment fort pour utiliser le taijutsu et les armes blanches en même temps que le genjutsu.

Elle cracha du sang, et arracha d'un geste le shuriken qui lui avait broyé l'épaule. Elle avait tout de même un avantage… Elle connaissait les jutsus médicaux. Elle répara rapidement les dommages que son organisme avait subis, et se retourna pour faire face au ninja.

Gaara hurlait toujours. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre ses mots.

Sans qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, son adversaire disparut et réapparut derrière elle. Un kunaï se posa sur sa gorge…

"J'aime tuer. Surtout les personnes de ton espèce, qui se prennent pour meilleures qu'elles ne sot vraiment. Mais j'aime encore plus faire souffrir…"

Sur ce, il donna un coup sur son épaule. Celle où elle avait reçu un shuriken, et qui était toujours douloureuse. La blessure se rouvrit. Elle hurla de douleur et tomba… Il sortit son kunaï et s'apprêta à l'enfoncer dans le dos de la jeune fille…

Gaara avait cessé de hurler.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le groupe d'amis arrivait près de la plage, le souffle court.

"Elle a utilisé son kunaï ! Je l'ai senti ! Et elle est sur la plage… Elle est folle ! Elle va se tuer !

-Je pense qu'elle a voulu accélérer les choses parce que Gaara est revenu… Où est-elle ?"

Ils scrutaient la plage, sans succès. Sakura ne sentait plus l'appel du kunaï.

"Regardez !"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tous morts… Ceux qui avaient imperceptiblement pris de l'importance pour lui… Baignant dans leur sang… Au milieu du sable. Il les avait tués ? Pourquoi ? Temari… Naruto… Tenten…

Tout était si silencieux…

Il voyait Tenten qui gisait au milieu de nulle part… Brûlée par le sable, écrasée, déchirée… Morte. Aucun bruit.

Non. Sa voix. Elle criait… Ella avait mal… Mais elle était morte ! Il la voyait ! Mais le cri durait…

Le noir et blanc se changea en noir et rouge… le rouge du ciel… Du sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

Le cri était toujours là.

Tenten aussi. Mais vivante. Plus pour longtemps, mais toujours vivante. Le kunaï… Il allait la tuer… Parce qu'elle était venue à son aide…

Une force qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps l'envahit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il abattit le kunaï.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de tuer à présent qu'il le faisait sans problème.

Mais pas cette fois. Oh, pas à cause de ses sentiments personnels, ils étaient quasi inexistants. Plutôt à cause de cette barrière de sable qui s'était dressée entre l'arme et sa victime. Du sable ?

Il se redressa brusquement et se trouva devant une silhouette menaçante qui le surplombait.

"On vous a dit que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle du sable ? On vous a trompé."

Il eut juste le temps de viser et de lancer son arme avant que le sarcophage de sable ne l'enferme… Et que son corps soit écrasé, son esprit détruit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils s'étaient dirigés en courant à toutes jambes vers l'endroit que Shikamaru avait pointé du doigt. Tenten et qui d'autre ? devait s'y trouver… Il y avait une telle émission de chakra à cette endroit qu'il était carrément visible, se détachant sur le ciel.

Ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps pour aider leur amie… Leur progression était trop freinée par ce maudit sable…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tenten se redressa avec difficulté. La première chose qu'elle vit fut Gaara qui se tenait devant elle. Il la regardait avec dans ses yeux cernés une espèce de… soulagement ? A sa grande surprise, il la prit par les épaules, l'aida à se relever, et la serra dans ses bras.

"Merci."

Puis, il lui tourna le dos, avec l'intention évidente de partir sans ajouter un mot.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, et parla, sans se retourner.

« J'étais sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu.

-Je sais…

-Je hurlais, je suppose. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je n'avais jamais trouvé la moindre raison de hurler. Mais là… J'ai vu toutes les personnes qui sont devenues… importantes pour moi, pour qui il m'arrive de m'inquiéter, mortes. Je les avais tuées. »

Tenten en resta sans voix. Il continua :

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'inquiétais pour ces personnes, avant. J'ai fini par faire une sorte de rapprochement… C'est à cause de… grâce à Naruto. Il m'a montré ce que c'était que l'amour, comme vous l'appelez. C'est ce sentiment que j'ai appris, que je ressens pour ma sœur, mon frère… et beaucoup de gens de Konoha et de Suna. Pourtant, cela n'aurait pas suffi à me sortir de ce genjutsu. »

Tenten se rappela ce que Shikamaru lui avait raconté… Il avait dû se casser lui-même un doigt lors du combat contre Tayuya pour s'extraire du genjutsu auquel il était soumis… Comment Gaara… ?

« Je t'ai vue toi. Tu étais morte, et je t'avais tué… ça a failli me briser. Et puis, je t'ai entendue hurler, dans la réalité. C'est le seul son qui m'a rejoint. J'ai su que tu étais encore vivante… que tu avais besoin d'aide… C'est ce qui m'a fait sortir de ma nuit. »

Il se retourna et croisa son regard.

« C'est parce que tu es spéciale. Tu m'es chère, mais d'une autre façon que les autres. De la façon que Sakura est chère à Sasuke. Comme Temari est chère à Shikamaru… Ils appellent ça de l'amour. Ils donnent le même nom pour ces deux sentiments… qui sont si différents. C'est cet amour, celui que j'ai pour toi, qui me faisait te regarder dans la rue… qui m'a fait rester à l'hôpital et m'expliquer… qui m'a donné si peur de te blesser à nouveau que je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon sable… et qui m'a donné la force de vaincre ce ninja et de retrouver l'usage de mon sable quand tu étais en danger… Je ne sais pas si cet amour est une faiblesse ou une force… Mais c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Trop tard, semblait-il. Mais Tenten semblait en relativement bon état, et complètement guérie de ses phobies. Elle tenait un kunaï à la main, en plein milieu d'une plage, et en parlant à Gaara…

Naruto voulut courir vers elle, mais Sakura l'en empêcha. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qui se disait, et n'aurait dérangé la conversation pour rien a monde. Elle sourit à Sasuke.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Cela dit… Je reste un monstre. Les monstres ne sont pas sensés avoir de sentiments. »

Il aurait voulu partir, vraiment cette fois, mais il ne put s'y résoudre, sous le regard de Tenten. Elle s'approcha, en continuant de le regarder.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je refuse de penser que je puisse être amoureuse d'un monstre. »

L'information mit un moment à rejoindre les neurones de Gaara. Elle avait dit quoi, là ?

« J'ai toujours voulu être plus forte pour être digne de ceux qui ont des talents innés. Pour leur prouver un peu comme Lee, que la volonté peut tout accomplir. Quand nous avons eu ce… malentendu… j'ai failli lâcher prise. Toutes ces infirmités, ces phobies… J'avais peur. Et puis, Temari m'a dit que tu étais dans le même cas : ça m'a fait mal de penser à toi dans cet état. Alors, j'ai orienté mes efforts autrement. J'ai voulu redevenir normale, et plus puissante, pour te redonner courage à toi, et pouvoir te faire face. D'une certaine façon, tu m'as autant aidé que je ne t'ai aidé. Nous sommes quittes… Mais j'ai gagné quelque chose dans l'histoire. »

Elle eut le plus beau sourire que Gaara ait jamais imaginé.

« Tu as admis que tu m'aimais. Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, sans doute, sans un peu d'aide des événements ? Et moi, je serais restée dans mon coin à souhaiter de te connaître mieux… »

Il la dévorait des yeux, puis soudain, eut l'air perdu.

« J'ai compris comment me comporter avec ceux que j'aime… ma sœur, mes amis… Je ne menace plus de les tuer, je les aide au besoin… Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la même chose en ce qui te concerne ? Je veux dire… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en éclatant de rire.

« Il faut vraiment tout t'apprendre ! » Elle l'attrapa par le col, et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Gaara.

Au début, il sembla complètement stupéfait, puis…

Tenten sourit tout en l'embrassant. Il apprenait très vite…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ino se serra contre Neji… Les autres couples commencèrent à se regarder en souriant bêtement… Eh oui c'est ça l'amour ! Personne n'est à l'abri !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux ans plus tard…

La mère de Tenten la regardait avec un air étrange. Elle était fière de sa fille, mais elle se demandait toujours si elle avait fait le bon choix…

« Tu sais, tu peux toujours changer d'avis…

-Maman ! »

Cette dernière soupira. Sa fille était ravissante en blanc, mais quand même !

« Je veux dire, si tu étais simplement devenue son amie… Mais là, tu vas l'épouser ! Tu es sure de ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi vas-tu épouser un… eh bien oui, un monstre ! »

Contre toute attente, Tenten ne se mit pas en colère. Au contraire, elle eut un sourire rêveur.

« Parce que de monstre, Gaara est devenu un homme. Et il l'a fait pour moi. »

Enfin, sans attendre que sa mère lui réponde, elle pénétra dans l'église où tous ses amis, et la moitié de Konoha et de Suna étaient réunis, et descendit l'allée centrale.

Et là, elle vit la plus belle chose au monde. Gaara, qui l'attendait devant l'autel, esquissait son premier sourire.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est plus long (et moins triste) que ce que j'avais prévu au départ ! En tous cas, soyez gentils, laissez moi une loooooongue review (de préférence positive, mais j'accepte aussi les critiques !)… Allez ! Pour l'Amicale des Ecrivains de Fanfictions Abandonnés ! lol !

Bonne lecture !

Edwin Til' Illan


End file.
